


This is How it goes

by AmazingAnnonymus



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: "mature themes", F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAnnonymus/pseuds/AmazingAnnonymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series is based after the events of the story 'Breakthrough' chapter 1 by Kairou Watoshimi.<br/>Chris had just done the unthinkable and proposed to her, and she didn't know what else to do, so she fainted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Has A Dark Side

When she awoke she was being loaded into the ambulance, she looked around and saw the concern on his face, but it wasn’t the face she thought she’d find first in the crowd, this face belonged to Hunt. She met his worried gaze and then he turned and walked away. The next face she saw was Chris’ face, he was confused, and then the doors closed.

She was transported to the nearest hospital, where she was taken into a private room _Chris’ doing_ she thought. Once the staff had finished their assessments and tests they could only find that she was a little dehydrated, she would have to stay the night for observation.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes _what was he thinking, what am I going to do now?_ When she opened her eyes he was there, sitting beside her bed watching her.

“Are you alright?” he asked with absolute concern in his voice.

“Chris, I’m ok. I…”

“I know this all may seem a little sudden, I’ve clearly taken you by surprise. But I love you, and know we can do this”

She sighed again, this was it no going back from the decision she makes right now.

“Chris,” she started “I care about you a lot. But I thought we were on the same page and that you understood how I feel about you is a friendly way. I’m sorry if this hurts you but I can’t accept your proposal.”

He was silent for a moment as he looked out the window. When he looked back to her gaze there was something new in his eyes an eagerness she had never seen before.

“I knew this would be your answer before I asked you,” he went on “I thought that maybe with the pressure of everyone watching and your friendly nature, you might not be able to say no. I know that you don’t feel the same love I feel for you, yet, but you could and would one day.”

She stared at him in horror as he continued “Think of it more as a great business opportunity, with our love growing as a perk. You the new up and coming director and me ‘Hollywood’s heartthrob’, we could run this town.”

She stared in shock, horror and disbelief as his words reached her. The shock started to wear off as she spoke, turning to anger and disgust.

“Do you hear yourself? Is something you thought I’d actually have agreed to do? Do you even know me at all? I can’t believe you think so little of me and my feelings. How dare you.”

He sighed before he spoke “I guess you’re leaning towards a no then? Maybe you should take the night to mull it over, think of the possibilities, even if we don’t make it to ‘the alter’ it wouldn’t end badly, in fact it would be beneficial to both our carriers, we could split amicably and move on.”

“This is never going to happen! GET OUT! The answer is no now, no ever! The fact that you thought I’d even consider a proposal as a business opportunity shows your true character and how little you respect and know me. Leave now!”

She’s wasn’t sure when the tears started but she didn’t care, they were angry tears, she knew everyone talked about how naïve she was and that her attitude would hold her back in Hollywood but she never thought that even her friends were the ones she needed to worry about.

In the heat of their argument they never noticed his shadow at the door, or the phone that had been recording their argument, with their silence he closed the phone and headed down the hallway and out of the building.

Chris took her silence as his cue to leave, he stood and turned to the door, she thought he would just leave but he turned back to look at her.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you, really I am. I hope you can forgive me one day”

He turned and left as she would not respond, not now at least. Though his apology seemed sincere she was far too hurt and angry to forgive and forget anytime soon. Her tears continued well into the night.

 _So much for rest, as the doctor ordered_.


	2. This Is Hollywood Afterall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the public proposal.

2 Days later…

She was getting ready for her first class Monday morning after the ‘incident’ as her friends Addi and Ethan were calling it. When she had been released from hospital she rushed straight back to her dorm room and hadn’t left. The past 2 days had been nothing short of ghastly, word spread like wildfire of Chis’ proposal, and the paparazzi was nothing short of relentless of trying to get an answer – not that she expected anything different, following Chris’ every move and storming the dorms waiting for her to emerge. She never did. Campus security had finally stepped in to try and control the situation but they could only do so much.

The paparazzi had finally caught up with Chris the night before where he gave a heartfelt statement saying that they had decided that the timing wasn’t right as she would be graduating soon, and he would be bus with filming schedules for the year. He seemed sad and disappointed in the interview, but he was a good actor after all.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Addi asked the sound of her worry showing through.

“There’s no time like the present, we already have a plan to get me into the classroom unnoticed by them, it’s more the people in class that I’m concerned about.” She said.

“Everyone ready?” Ethan asked the rest of the group nodded and said yes.

They were going to use the old switch-er-roo routine to try and trick the remaining paparazzi and reporters where she was on her way into class. As Addi was also a petite blonde she was going to pretend to be her friend avoiding the crowd by surrounding herself with an escort of their entourage to the other end of the campus, hopefully giving enough time for Jason, her bodyguard friend to help sneak her into a side door of the university.

“They’re off,” Jason said. “it looks like its working! Are you ready?”

She gave a weak smile and nodded as they ran out. She had not recovered in the slightest from the incident but she was trying to put on a good a show for her concerned friends. Crash was standing at the side door with a sly grin on his face.

“And it’s a win for us!” he said as he closed the door behind them.

Crash and Jason talked among themselves on the way to the classroom, she was in and out of her own thoughts to know if they noticed her incoherence. Addi and the rest of the group met them at the door, and they all walked to their seats as a group, as the rest of the eyes in the classroom all actively sought her out.

She sat in her chair and looked straight ahead avoiding eye contact with everyone. Professor Hunt cleared his throat and got everyone’s attention to begin the lecture, well almost everyone’s attention.

_Only 3 more days until I can leave, three days to avoid this mess and maybe, just maybe it’ll be better after the break._ She had been in her thoughts and didn’t notice when Professor Hunt called on her for an answer she looked up at him after he tapped on her desk. Her face was blank and she was having difficulties keep her straight face mask on.

He said “If your thoughts are as active as your personal life I’d imagine my lectures would come as second thought to you.” He scowled at her.

She glared in return but was unable to find herself to sass him back.

“Sorry Professor” she said quietly, was that a hint of concern on his face as he returned to the front of the class.

“As I was saying,” he continued as she was back in her thoughts. The end of the day couldn’t have come any slower, with everyone’s stares and whispers it took all she left to maintain her composure.

The next two days were a blur and went on in the same fashion yet somehow she managed to finish her assignments and pack for her 2 week vacation, she had used a good portion of her funds to rent someone’s time shared cabin on a small private island in the Caribbean.

She had everything packed ticket and passport in hand when she hears Addi yell,

“OH MY GOD! GET IN HERE YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!”

She ran out into their living room where Addi and Ethan were standing staring at the TV with wide eyes and mouth open. She looked at the TV and listened and her mouth to fell open.

“ _think of it more as a great business opportunity.._ ’ she heard Chris’ voice go on replaying their conversation from that night in the hospital.

She was in shock not really understanding what was happening, Ethan pulled her arm along and helped her sit on the couch as they watched the rest, her eyes wide in horror.

She had only told Ethan and Addi about the full experience of that night, and now it was on display for the entire world.

‘ _Breaking news- an anonymous person sent in this video taken from their phone of the heartthrob Chris Winters and his Ex on the night of the proposal, turn out Chris has a not so nice side that we can all see now.’_

As the video starts to replay itself. She starred in silent horror stuck in her thoughts, _omg, things are about to get much, much worse._ She would never have told anyone else about that night let alone the tabloids, as mad as she was at him she was still too good a person so ruin him and now someone had been there and not only listened in on their private conversation but recorded it and waited till now, several days after the initial incident to share their knowledge with the world.

“I need to leave now!” She told them.

Ethan and Addi stared up at their friend who was suddenly up and rushing about bringing her luggage about to the door.

“Are you sure now is the best time to leave? Now everyone know the truth about him it’ll be better more supportive.” Addi said thoughtfully,

“No” she replied in a firm voice, “I need to leave right now before all the calls start coming and the tabloids show up with their paparazzi to try and get more info. 2 weeks alone in paradise is exactly what I need right now!”

She looked at them with unshed tears and fear in her eyes. They looked at her and nodded,

“Ok” Ethan said, “I’ll go get my car, I’ll meet you out back.”

Addi gave her friend a hug “It’ll all be ok” She said giving her a small unconvincing grin,

“Yeah, I’m sure it will” she half grinned back not being able to believe her own words they headed to the door as her phone started ringing, she turned it off and placed it on the counter “I’m leaving this here, I’ll call you from the cabin when I get there.”

They arrived at the airport without incident, she gave them both a long and wholehearted hug as they said their good byes. Then she hurried into the airport hoping no one would recognize her in her dressed down travel clothes. Luckily she made on the plane with no one noticing her. She sighed almost happily for the first time in a while _only a few short hours_ she thought as the plane took off, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	3. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, not much interaction. Just building the setting.

She was awoken by a flight attendant as the plane began its descent. She couldn’t help the smile that came to her face, she looked out the window and could see the islands and the ocean. For the first time in a long time she felt almost free.

She got her luggage and before heading out to the taxi she had to grab a postcard. She had promised her sister that she would send her one from any place she traveled, and she was definitely expecting one this time after their hurried conversation on her way to the airport, her sister and her mother, were a little worried to say the least when the video had aired. But once she had convinced them that they couldn’t talk her out of this trip they agreed it may be just what she needed.

She got into the taxi and headed to the docks, she needed to take a boat to this secluded island where she would be staying. She couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty of this place, so different from Hollywood so fresh and relaxed.

She wiped away some sweat that had formed on her neck from the heat, the drive was taking longer than she had anticipated when they finally arrived. She got onto a boat and the driver gave her a lifejacket, she gave him a nervous smile and put it on as he started the boat when she told him where she was going. The breeze as they flew across the ocean was welcoming and refreshing.

They arrived to the island a quick 15 minutes later and the driver, his name was Carlos, helped her get her bags on the dock. She thanked him and waved as he headed off again. She turned to inspect the island which was now her kingdom of solitude, she smiled happily as she dragged her luggage behind her.

When she reached the ‘living area’ as they called it which was surrounded by a forest of luxurious palm trees, plants and beautiful flowers she couldn’t help but be in awe of its beauty. There was an exquisite patio with a large table and a pool in the center with lounge chairs all around it. There were two cabins one on each side, down its own path and for a minute she was worried she was no longer going to be alone.

She was greeted by one of the house staff her name was Maria, she welcomed her warmly and brought her in the first of the cabins, she said that the owner time-shared it out when he wasn’t around, she couldn’t help but marvel in the magnificence of the cabin.

She asked about the other cabin and Maria said it was used as a guest house when the owner was here, but that she and Paulo-the cook. Would be staying there for the duration of her stay in case she needed anything. She thanked them as they left to allow her to make herself at home. She gave Addi a quick call to let her know she arrived safely Addi was grateful, she didn’t mention anything about what was going on at home and she didn’t ask, grateful that Addi hadn’t mentioned it.

She had a dreamless sleep and woke up feeling refreshed. She dressed in one of her many bikinis with a pair of short shorts and a loose breezy top. When she reached the outside she saw Maria setting the table for breakfast with fresh fruit and water. She thanked her and sat down to eat as she headed back to their cabin.

After breakfast she went back into the cabin and searched through the many books on the shelf's in the living area when she comes across one of her favorites _The sun also rises- Ernest Hemmingway._ She smiled as she pulls it off the shelf and heads out to a secluded area with 2 chairs to read as she looks out over the ocean.

After lunch she takes a quick swim in the pool before returning to her chair and continue reading. When she finished the book she noticed an inscription on the back cover, it was addressed to Thomas, her mind immediately pictured hunt and she was almost panicking at the thought of being in her professor’s private escape.

She calmed herself down rationalizing that Thomas is a common name and it was highly unlikely someone like Hunt liked to ‘getaway’. She retires to bed and again has a dreamless sleep, forgetting all her troubles waiting at home.


	4. Unexpected

The next few days continue the same way, she has finished several books as she places the most recent on the table rather than returning it to its proper spot. She couldn’t help herself, she had tried to avoid as much romance as she could but she loved this book too much to resist, _Pride and Prejudice_ is after all a classic.

She was in the pool enjoying a mid-afternoon swim when Maria approached her, with an apologetic look on her face.

“What’s the matter?” she asked Maria.

Maria replied in a soft voice “There seems to have been a mistake when your trip was booked, the Master of the house has landed at the airport and will be coming here shortly.”

“What’ll happen now? Do I need to leave?” she asked the slightest hint of panic in her voice.

“No, Of course not, we will just pack up your things and place them in the guest room of the main cabin for now, and if he decides we may move them into the guest cabin.”

“Ok” she said as she toweled off getting ready to head inside and pack.

“Oh no,” Maria stopped her, “We will get everything for you, no need to inconvenience you more on your vacation. Palo has made a nice picnic lunch, perhaps you’d like to venture to the top of the mountain and enjoy the view as we prepare him, and everything…”

“He doesn’t know that his place is occupied at the moment?”

“No.” Maria said.

“Then I guess this will be best” She said as she took the basket and turned to head up the path to the top of the mountain.

“Thank you!” she heard Maria say as she hurried into the Cabin to get it ready for the ‘ _Master of the house’_.

It took about an hour before she reached the lookout spot, or at least what she thought was right spot. It was absolutely breathtaking.

“Well,” she said to herself “I may as well enjoy myself one more night in case this is the last I spend here.”

She sat down and opened the basket. While she was eating her thought drifted to her problems back home, she came up with a plan. First she would see what all has come about with these events, She would then call Chris, however much this displeased her, not see how he was per say but to find out what if anything he was doing with this video outrage.

And then she would decide from there what kind of statement she would make, with the advice of Ethan – her agent, and Addi of course. She stayed in her happy solitude of decisiveness for a few hours before heading down to the cabins. Not sure which she’d be staying in, if any.

When she arrived to the patio area there was no one around, outside anyways. The table had been set for supper, for two. She breathed a nervous sigh. She didn’t hear Maria approach and was startled when she spoke

“The house mater was not entirely happy about the situation when we explained, but he has agreed to allow you to stay, your stuff is in the guest room of the main cabin, if you’re comfortable with that?” she questioned.

She gave a nervous laugh “I guess so.” She finally said. “As long as you can assure me he’s not some kind of crazy person?”

Maria laughed “You’ll be safe while you are here, he would not harm you, in fact you’ll hardly see him, he tends to stay to himself. Dinner will be ready in an hour and you’ll meet him then.”

“Ok” she replied.                           

She went into the guest bedroom and found it to be almost as grand as the main one, maybe a little smaller but there was still a king sized bed, and an ensuite with a massive walk-in shower. She decided that she had better clean herself up after her long afternoon in the heat if she was going to be dining with someone.

She climbed into the shower and let the hot water soak her muscles into total relaxation. When she stepped out of the shower, she chose one of her many beautiful long flowing sun dresses, this one in particular that Addi had designed. Once she was ready for dinner she found herself feeling a little nervous, she didn’t really know why.

She went outside and sat at the table, Maria offered her some wine with her dinner- which she had done all week, however this time she agreed.

“He has just arrived, he‘s just finishing up a business call and will join us shortly” Maria said.

She nodded and took a long sip of the wine, it was tart, but good. She could feel a flush warming her cheeks from the wine. Palo and Maria brought out the food and set it on the table.

“That smells delicious” you say Maria and Palo smile and head back to the kitchen.

As she's interrupted to a familiar unwelcome voice “You have got to be kidding me..”

And she raises her head to meet his familiar scowl “Hunt” you say in a hushed voice and eyes wide.


	5. Midnight Swim

They continued their glare at each other in silence for a couple minutes. Finally she drops her glare looking at the ground embarrassed. His face softens a fraction before he spoke,  
“I guess I can’t blame you and your need to get away from Hollywood, and by the look on your face you obviously didn’t know this was my property, I guess you can stay as long as you leave me alone”  
She looks up at him and sees that he has begun eating and isn’t paying the slightest attention to her. She looks at her plate and feels a sudden loss of appetite. She eats a couple bites and finishes off her glass of wine, hunt raises an eyebrow as she puts the empty glass down on the table and continues with his meal.  
Maria comes out to see how things are doing and she notices that her glass empty, “Would you like some more?” she offers.  
“No Thank you, I’m actually finished.”  
Maria looks down at her hardly touched plate and asks “are you feeling alright? You’ve barely eaten a thing.”  
“Yes, I’m fine thank you, it’s delicious as usual I’m just not hungry, I think I’ll just go to bed, Thanks again, excuse me.”  
Thomas looks up and watches her go, he hears her sigh and pause at the door before deciding to go in.  
She tossed and turned unable to find sleep, so she decided to get up and see if a swim would relax her enough to find sleep, as she changed into her little black bikini she looked at the time, almost 1am he should be asleep by now she thought to herself as she pulled on a robe just in case.  
She tiptoed out the cabin hoping not to wake him – it felt like she was in high school all over again, sneaking out of the house and all. She relaxed a little in the warm breeze before she slipped out of her robe and entered the cool water slowly trying not to make a sound, When she was completely in the water she lowered herself until she was completely covered with the refreshing water.  
When she emerged she used her hands to wipe the water out her eyes and smooth out her long hair. That’s when she noticed him standing at her reading spot watching her. Her cheeks flushed and her heart raced  
“umm, hello, I didn’t see you there” she said to him, it took him a moment before he could regain control of his expression.  
He approached the edge of the pool, slowly his steps measured, he seems unsure of himself,  
“I guess we had the same idea, mind if I join you?” he asks cautiously.  
She looks him over and notices that he is wearing a pair of swim trunks and nothing else as she look back up towards his face she can’t help but notice his abs, and the muscles in his chest and arms, breath she thinks.  
“I guess not” she says as she turns as moves to the other side of the pool. This feels like a dream, one she’s had many times before breath she tells herself again. He enters the pool at the far end.  
They started talking like they were back in his office on the lunch break, nothing specific just their usual nonsense, with the occasional banter. It felt nice she thought, familiar. Their conversation hit one of their weird silences, she could tell he was thinking and it looked like there was something he wanted to say but didn’t know where to begin. It was during this silence that she noticed how close they were together, her heart sped up again, and she sighed.  
He looked up at her and opened his mouth but didn’t speak, then he closed it again. She began to turn away and he stop her grabbing her arm.  
“Wait,” he said as he grabbed her arm, she turned to look at him meeting his gaze, “I need to apologize, for how I treated you in class the other day…. I knew you were going through a lot and now the world knows exactly what happened. But I shouldn’t have… used that as opportunity to embarrass you.”  
She looked down again remembering all the pain and anger she had left behind, he reached out and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him again,  
“I really am sorry, you didn’t deserve any of it.”  
“Thomas..” she said as she gazed up into his eyes.  
He gazed at her with a gentleness she had never seen before, she hadn’t realized how close they had become until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight against him so remove any space between them, when his lips met hers.  
The kiss started off slow and soft, but it was quickly becoming more passionate and she could feel the heat of his touch consuming her body. All too soon he pulled back from the kiss resting his forehead to hers, both of them breathless trying to slow their breaths. They stayed that way- holding each other close enjoying how free they felt to be with each other.  
She’s not sure how long they stayed there in the pool holding one another, but eventually the sleep that had been avoiding her found her. She must have fallen asleep in his arms, when she awoke she was in the guest bedroom – he must have carried her there. She sighed as a small frown played across her face if only I had stayed awake¬ she regretfully thought.


	6. The Cave

She decided it was time to get up, though she wasn’t sure what time it was. She jumped into the shower to help clear her thoughts. Though she found that the water only reminded her more clearly of the events of last night.

When she got out of the shower she quickly dressed in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. As she left her room she noticed that there was no movement in the cabin so she continued on outside. There he was at the table drinking some coffee and reading a paper. She sighed quietly to herself not sure how he would play off the happenings of the night.

As she approached, squinting in the brightness of the day, he looked up at her.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked.

She blushed slightly “yes…thank you. Did you?”

He grinned at her “Quite well.”

He resumed reading his paper as she sat down and got something to eat. The silence around them wasn’t that of awkwardness and guilt but a happy and comfortable silence. Maria approached them as she finished eating carrying the same picnic basket that she had used just the other day. She cocked an eyebrow and glanced up at Thomas.

“Thank you” he said to Maria as she placed the basket on the table, she gave him a knowing smile as she headed back into the guest house.

“I was thinking,” he started “that we could take a walk around the mountain to the caves, and enjoy a nice picnic, together?” he asked sounding unsure of himself.

She allowed herself a small smile as she kept the excitement hidden from her face as she answered “I’d like that.”

They got up from the table and started their stroll around the mountain, they started in a relaxed silence as she looked around taking in the beauty that surrounded her. After about a half hour of walking she asked,

“Is it much further?”

“Are you getting bored already?” he smirked at her.

“No, not real…” she stopped abruptly as she lost her balance tripping on a tree root.

He caught her by the arm and steadied her. Once she was steady they continued on, hand in hand. She looked down at their interlocked fingers then back up to him, she cocked an eyebrow

“So you’re not pretending like last night didn’t happen.”

It was more of a stated fact then a question, but he answered anyway.

“It’s easier here, I don’t want to pretend that nothing has happened, that any of it never happened.”

She smiled. They spent the rest of their walk talking, actually getting to know one another no walls in place to stop them. They reached their destination after an hour and he started to set up the picnic.

They ate together happily, almost as if they were a couple, a real couple, normal. She sighed as she worried when they would return to their not so happy reality, but she pushed that thought aside and decided to enjoy what was, at the moment.

When they finished eating and the basket was packed up she started to take off her shirt and then her shorts, he stared at her eyes wide and made a nervous sound, clearing his throat maybe, she thought. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“taking off my clothes, what does it look like?” she chided with a coy smile on her face, he couldn’t stop the flush that came as he couldn’t stop himself from slowly looking her down and then back up again. She was perfect, standing there in the smallest swimsuit he had ever seen.

“I can see that, but why?”

“Well, were going swimming in the caves right? I don’t really want my clothes to get all wet.” She answered innocently.

Once he was able to get control of his thoughts he followed suit and took off his shirt. They walked over to the cave hand in hand as they stepped into the warm water.

The cave was magical. Light reflecting from the shiny rocks embedded into the walls, and the water was a crystal clear blue. She couldn’t help herself as she was compelled to look at him instead of beauty all around her, he still held her hand and so she pulled him closer and reached up letting her hands feel his strong chest as they made their way around the back of his neck, slowly pulling him closer until their lips met.

He breathed her name into her mouth as his hands tightened around her waist pulling her tight against him one had felt up her back until it was tangled in her hair and he held her there as he pulled away from the kiss, she stared at him in disbelief _I can’t believe he’s doing this again_ she thought.

But he smiled warmly at her, “You shouldn’t start things that you can’t finish” he said playfully, taken back by his sudden playfulness, it took her a moment before she rolled her eyes

“and who says I can’t?”

“We both know that neither of us are properly prepared for where this is headed…”

She sighed heavily “Then I guess we’ll just have to wait till later.”

“Later” he replied as he kissed her on the forehead and released her.

“I suppose there are other things we can do until then.” She said with am up to no good look on her face,

“and what do you propose?” he asked as she suddenly splashed him playfully.

Their playful water fight was in full drive and they were both soaked from head to toe, she was really enjoying seeing him so relaxed and free. He scooped her up and tossed her gently under the water, as she broke the surface a bright flash of light streaked across the sky, followed quickly by the loud crash of thunder, she nearly jumped right on him from the surprize. They were having so much fun that neither of them noticed the darkening sky approaching. They hurried out of the cave and quickly grabbed their belongings as the wind picked up.


	7. The Storm

They looked at the black angry sky, and Thomas took her hand

“We’d better hurry” he said he pulled her along and they started running back.

The streaks of lightning started to flash more frequently with the angry thunder shaking the ground as they ran. The rain started pouring and with the wind and her wet clothes she was getting really cold very quickly. By the time they reached the cabin she couldn’t control her trembling.

“You’re turning blue” he said as he furrowed his brows pulling her in tightly.

Someone, probably Maria, had lit a fire. He held her close running his hands up and down her arms hoping the friction would help, but she continued to shiver uncontrollably.

“This isn’t working” he sighed.

She grinned “I know what we could do” she manages between her chattering teeth.

“Don’t be ridicules’ he retorted. “you’re shaking so bad, you can barely stand”

He wrapped her in a blanket at sat her down beside the fire. He disappeared into his room for a minute. When he returned he helped her up and led her down the short hallway into his room, he led her right into the bathroom where he had started the shower. It had a steam function which she obviously missed when she used it.

He helped her inside the shower and held her close as the hot water ran over them. She was slowly able to feel her body again. He was still rubbing his hands up and down her, up and down her arms at first, then he pulled her in closer and was currently rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Her skin was on fire, not from the water but from his touch. Her thoughts wandered back to the cave and where they left off, _did he really mean later?_ She thought to herself as she started running her hands over his body.

She grabs the shower gel and starts to massage his neck and shoulders softly.

“mmm” he sighs at her soft touch.

Before he can think about it he’s untying her swimsuit, it falls to the ground and slowly examines her perfect body with lustful eyes. He starts kissing her neck as he runs his hands all over her body. She leans her head back biting her lip, enjoying the sensation.

He kisses up her neck to her jawline and up to her ear. She feels his warm breath on her ear and quivers slightly in his arms. She feels his growing erection pressing against her thighs and she burned with desire.

She reached down and ran her fingers up and down his shaft, slowly stroking it in her hand. She can feel his length getting harder and bigger. He moans at her touch. He holds her closer, playing with her round breasts with one hand as his other slowing moves down her body, slipping his hand between her thighs, as he starts to work his fingers within her.

She rolls her hips forwards into his groins feeling his cock slide between her legs. She can’t wait any longer, she reaches up around his neck and kisses him passionately. It’s as though he can read her thoughts as he reaches down under her thighs and lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his waist.

He rests the tip of his erection at her opening, and slowly enters her, they both moan with pleasure. He starts to fuck into her full length, in and out, getting deeper with every thrust. She encourages him with every moan escaping her lips which are pressed hard against his.

He starts to withdraw, ‘”I’m getting close” he says.

“Thomas,” she moans “Please…” she’s pleading him with her need.

He can feel her muscles clenching at him. He groans as he enters again, thrusting in full force, giving in to his need. Her eyes close as he throws her head back biting her lip. She pushed back, grinding against him.

“OH MY GOD,” She screams in ecstasy “Thomas…”

With one further thrust he moans her name, as he kisses her softly. Holding her close as her orgasm takes over, her body shaking uncontrollably. Both of them panting, trying to gain control.

Eventually they both regained control of themselves, they looked into each other’s eyes.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had” she whispered.

“mmm, yes.” He agreed, giving her another soft kiss.

They stayed in the shower for a few more minutes before their exhaustion kicked in. they stayed in his bed, and spent the night together. He had his arms around her as she laid with her head and her hand on his chest listening to his heart beating, and he ran his fingers through her hair. They drifted off to sleep.


	8. Lustful Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE GIVEN THE CHARACTER A NAME (PRESLEY) AS IT IS DIFFICULT TO WRITE WITH OUT ONE.

When Presley woke in the morning, she was still in his arms, he was already awake and running his fingers through her hair.

“Good morning!” He said, he sounded happy.

“Morning” she smiled back contently.

He kissed the top of her head and she felt the desire growing within her again. She leaned down and kissed his bare chest, up his neck until she reached his lips. As they softly kissed each other her mind started to betray her with doubtful thoughts.

 _How long can this last, this closeness, the happiness, being civil-nice even, and the sex, oh the sex_ she sighed happily.

Her thoughts were interrupted as he pushed her down and leaned over her. She felt his naked body on her as he slowly started kissing down her neck, while his expert hands fondled her breasts. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a small silver package, _shit_ she thought, _I knew we missed something…_

He entered her slowly this time, almost agonizingly slow, savouring every second. She lay there as he fucked her slowly, her hips couldn’t help but move to his rhythm. He sat up and placed his firm but gentle hands on her delicate hips. She could feel the tight, desire of the height of her pleasure ready to burst, but the slow pace kept it building never reaching past the point of ecstasy.

Thomas grunted as he pushed himself all the way inside her, feeling his throbbing dick as he came, sending her over the edge as she climaxed. A high keening cry threatened to escape her as he stifled it with a passionate kiss. Her body trembled with the intensity of her climax.

“I hope this never ends” she pants. And they laid there for a while catching their breaths.

He smiles at her, “Ready for some breakfast?” He asks as he climbs out of bed.

“Absolutely” she answers as she feels a grumble in her stomach.

He pulls on some clothes quickly as she slowly starts rummaging through her suitcase.

 _Where is it?_ She thinks to herself, _I’m sure I brought at least 1 with me_. She’s searching for her morning after pill, for situations like these where she couldn’t wait for him to get the condom. After she tears apart her suitcase she frowns _at least it was only one time… we just won’t slip again._ She decides to herself as she gets dressed and heads out for breakfast.

The next few days continued with their bliss and passion. And then it was almost time to go home, and all her fears started to surface. He noticed she was quiet and pre-occupied as they ate. She was much less talkative then normal.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked.

“I’m just worried,” she said, “What are we going to be when we get home? Are you going to ignore me and pretend this week never happened? Because I don’t think I can do that, I tried forgetting my feelings for you and it didn’t work,” the rambling began and she couldn’t stop it. “And now, now they’re stronger than ever.”

He sighed, “No, of course not. It will have to be different, we’ll need to be discrete for obvious reasons, but I don’t want this to end. My feelings are strong for you to, and I don’t think I could stop seeing you now if wanted to.”

She smiled at him, most of her worries disappearing.

After they finished eating, they went inside to start packing. With everything but the essentials that were still needed packed she went outside to find him. She spotted him at her reading spot and headed over.

He was talking on his phone, he looked up as she approached and he held a finger up to his mouth indicating for her to be quiet. _Must be talking to someone back home, the dean perhaps, one of his colleges or one of their mutual friends she thought._

She headed down the white sandy beach, occasionally picking up a seashell along the way to examine it, then casually discarded it. She stopped when she reached a palm tree that had practically grown horizontal, as to make a bench. She sat down and looked out over the water watching the sun start to set.

It wasn’t long before Thomas found and joined her, “Sorry about that” he apologized, “it was just the dean, making sure that I’d be back in time for one of our annual conferences being held the week classes resume, in Santa Monica, speaking of which, I guess I should let you know that I will be gone the first week of classes.”

“Oh,” she said, she didn’t realize he could be so considerate to someone, “Sounds boring,” she laughed “and thanks for letting me know, I might have thought you had got scared off and ran away.”

He rolled his eyes “Never” he said. They sat on the palm tree as the sun set then went back to the cabin to enjoy their last night in paradise together.

They border the plane together hand in hand till they got to their seats. He had called and had her seat upgraded so they would be together for the flight. They took their seats and began your journey home.


	9. Back to Hollywood

He woke her up as the plane began to land, she had slept well up against him with his arm around you.

“Is someone going to be here to pick you up?” He asked.

As she wiped the sleep out of your eyes you answered, “Yes, Addison and Ethan should be here.”

“Ok, you get off the plane and get your luggage, I will wait to leave until you have.”

She frowned slightly but she knew he was right and their secrecy would have to begin now. She gave him a quick kiss and then she stood “I’ll call you once I get home?” she asked hopefully, remembering that she had left her phone at home.

“Yes, I’d like that.” He said.

She gave him a small smile then slowly turned and left the plane. She had to walk to the other end of the terminal to get downstairs for her baggage. When she reached the lower level she was basically attacked by the hug Addison threw on her. Only briefly warned by the loud scream “Presley”

Addi quickly went into interrogation mode not even giving her a chance to say hello “How was it? How are you? Did you have fun? Meet any cool people? Any guys?”

“Breath,” she told her, “Hello to you to, And Hey Ethan. I’ve missed you guys too! It was just what I needed and better than expected! I’m all gross from travelling can we get my bags and go home? Maybe order a pizza?”

They hugged her once more before gathering her luggage. The ride back to the dorms seemed to take forever, perhaps she was too preoccupied with the phone call she was waiting for. They arrived back at the dorms and they headed inside. No swarms of paparazzi to greet them, she sighed happily.

They entered the dorm and dropped her bags. She grabbed her phone off the table and headed for her room. “I’ll just call my mom quick to let her know I’m back, while you order the food.” She told them.

By the time she got to her room, her phone was on, she was already dialing, ignoring the messages.

“Hello,” he said

She immediately relaxed at the sound of his voice, “Hi,” she answered “How was your trip home?”

“Uneventful.” He said.

“Can I come and see you tomorrow?” She asked in an optimistic tone.

There was a brief pause then he responded “I think we can arrange something, maybe a late dinner?”

“Yes,” she answered “at your place?”

“Yes, I’ll send you the address later.”

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow then, Good night”

“Good night” he said.

Then she called her mother it was a quick conversation, filled with the basic events of her trip. Once she got off the phone she joined her friends in the living room and they visited until the food arrived.

After they finished eating Ethan headed to his dorm. Addi turned to her and asked, “What else happened? I know that you’re holding back?”

She thought for minute, knowing how important secrecy was for their relationship to work but she knew she couldn’t keep a secret from Addi, and she didn’t want to lie to her, _I know I can trust her_ she thought to herself. After her brief pause she turned to Addi and went over everything that happened while she was away.

As she talked Addison’s eyes grew wide and her mouth pooped open in surprise. She didn’t respond at first, letting it all sink in. Once Addison had gathered her thoughts she gave her a small smirk and said “Older men can be trouble, I would know. But I know you have good judgement, and of course I’ll keep your secret.”

“Thanks Addi!” she said as she pulled her in for a hug.

“So, was he really that good?” Addi asked with a smile

“Addi!” she squeaked, as a blush rose on her face.

The girls giggled together as she gave her friend a few of the more intimate details, saving most for herself, she didn’t mention anything about the missed condom slip the first time either, _Addi would go crazy with worry_ she thought, as she moved on with the conversation.

It was getting late, so they decided to call it a night and go to bed. She had told Addison that she would be meeting Thomas tomorrow night. _It’s nice to be able to talk to someone about this_ she thought as she reached her room.

She showered and got ready for bed, as she was toweling her hair she heard her phone beep, it was a message reminder. She had 13 voicemails and 42 text messages _oh my god_ she thought as she started scrolling through the texts. All of them had been from her friends, seeing if she was ok once the video was released, they all ended on the same note wishing her well on her trip, _Addison_ she thought, _must have been busy while I was away, I’ll have to thank her._

As she finished with the last one, she received a new message from O.H. – Orson Hunt, she figured if someone got a hold of her phone they wouldn’t figure it out. He had sent his address to her. _I’ll delete that tomorrow, once I’ve found it._

She started listening to her voicemails. The first 10 were from her mother and sister, who had been going insane at the release of the video, trying to reach her to see what was going on, she laughed a little at their hysterics. The next 2 were from some tabloids/papers that wanted an interview.

As the next message started Playing she froze, her mouth popping open. She would recognize his voice anywhere, it was a message from Chris Winters.


	10. The Message

It took a couple times listening to the message before she was finally able to hear it.

Chris’ voice played through the speaker “Presley,” she sighed, he sounded upset, _good she thought._

“I know you’re still upset with me, you have every right to be.” The message went on. “I have heard that you left town for break, and I don’t expect to hear from you, I just…. I just need to know that you’re ok? Seeing the video several times over, I can see how much I hurt you, and how much of an ass I was, or am. I don’t know if I really meant it all, or if I was just hurt that you said you weren’t ready.’

“Regardless there’s no excuse for my behaviour and I’m not trying to make one, you deserve a million times better than me, I just feel awful about the whole situation and I’d like to get a chance to actually apologize, maybe make it up to you, if that’s possible.” He sighs, “Please, just call me back so we can talk, I miss you.”

She hung up the phone, _how dare he, call me to try and apologize, as if there’s any reason I’d even want an apology from him._ Her sudden anger surprized her, all the anger and hurt from that night revealing themselves in full force. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t move past it, she was with Thomas now, and it had been a long time coming, she was happy, or at least she was 10 minutes ago.

As she started to calm down the more rational part of her was able to think, _we had been pretty close, even if we weren’t on the same page. He was a great friend, maybe a little more –_ as they had spent a few nights together, _I just need some closure._ Sleep eventually found her, though it was a restless one full of tossing and turning, she had woken up several times before the night was though.

It was 8:30am, when she looked at the clock next, she sighed and got up. She went and started some of her laundry – _this will take up most of the day._ She thought, hopefully enough to keep her mind busy.

When Addison got up, about an hour later she was in the kitchen area making breakfast.

“Rough night?” Addi asked, taking in her appearance, her dark puffy eyes and distracted gaze were apparent from first glance.

“You could say that.” Presley replied.

As they sat down to eat Presley went into full report mode, Addi had demanded to hear this message which Presley had no arguments with.

“What do you think?” Presley asked.

“Well,” she thought for a moment, “he seems sincere, but I don’t know Pres, what he did to you, the way he hurt you, is that forgivable? Will you feel any better talking to him?”

Presley looked down at her plate and sighed, “I don’t know.” she finally answered.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, both busy in their thoughts.

Addison was the first to speak, “I think you need to discuss this with a couple other people first. Before you decide anything.”

“Ethan?” she predicted.

“Yes, he will want to think about any angle Chris could be playing at, but also Professor Hunt, would he even want you to talk to him? Is he the jealous type” she added lightening the mood.

“Oh, I guess, he should know.” She smiled “I guess we’ll find out how he feels when I go there tonight.”

“I’m going out with Ethan tonight,” Addi said coyly, “If it comes up or I get a chance I’ll mention it to him, just the Chris part of course. I can’t see him being on board for your new romance.”

“Sounds good,” Presley said, “I think I’ll go back to bed and try to sleep once I switch the laundry, I can’t look like a train wreck for our first ‘Hollywood’ night as a couple”

It was easier for her to find sleep after talking things out with Addi. When she awoke she felt rested. She laid in bed for a while just staring up at her ceiling. She heard the door close _what time is it?_ She thought as she turned to look at the clock.

Before she got a look Addison opened the door of her room, “Shouldn’t you be getting ready to leave? I thought you were meeting Hunt?”

“What time is it?’ Presley asked rubbing her eyes.

“Its 6:30” Addison said as she rolled her eyes, “Honestly, who doesn’t set an alarm when they know they have a date?”

“Oh my god, I’m going to be late.” Presley screams as she jumps out of bed. She pulls on her favorite pair of fitted jeans with a white dressy tank top and a blazer over top. She quickly brushes her hair into a high pony tail, and has just enough time for mascara before slipping on her flats and running for the door.

“Thanks Addi!” she yells as she’s leaving, “I hope you have a fun night with Ethan.”

It didn’t take her long to find his place, it had been real easy to be honest and only a 10 minute drive, putting her back on schedule. She took in his house as she pulled up the driveway and into the garage. It was nothing like she expected.

She had pictured him living in a condo, some kind of extravagant bachelor pad, but this, this was a lovely home, an almost average bungalow. However, it was quite big, and she could only imagine what it was like inside.


	11. Date Night

The garage door closed behind her as she got out of the car. He was standing at the door waiting for her. They smiled at each other as she approached and he pulled her in for a tight hug. He kissed her deeply before releasing her.

“I didn’t know how much I could miss you, in one night.” He chuckled.

She laughed “I missed you too, my bed was lonely without out you there.”

She looked around the room, it was even more exquisite than she had imagined.

“Is that why you didn’t sleep well?” he asked as he gently traced the dark circles under her eyes with his finger.

“Yes, and no,” she replied. She was about to continue but her stomach growled and he interrupted,

“I hope you like Thai food, I’ve ordered in for us.”

“Yes, I do, it smells delicious.” She added as she inhaled deeply.

They say at the table eating their supper, Thomas was informing her of his schedule for the next week, as he’d be leaving in 2 days for Santa Monica.

“Try not to cause too much trouble while I’m away,” he cautioned “Priya will be covering my classes for the week.

“Oh no,” she pouted, “Was there no one else who could do it? She hates me worse than you ever did, or pretended to.”

“Relax,” he said “It’s only 1 week, you’ll be fine.” He kissed her lightly to try to keep her from worrying.

“I hope you’re right.” She replied as she gathered their dishes and started to load the dishwasher.

He gazed at her with his eyebrow cocked, “you just make yourself right at home don’t you?’ he asked as he started to put the leftovers in the fridge.

“Of course.” She said as she smiled back at him.

They retired to the living room and sat on the couch, he turned on the TV and they both stared as the news report was showing a reporter following Chris Winters, trying to get a statement.

_“Anything you’d like to say to your fans? I think everyone would like a video for the video that leaked of your hospital encounter with Presley Scott.”_

Chris sighed as the reporter mentioned her name, and he turned to face them.

_“All I will say is that I’m sorry, I’m sorry for all of it, and I will find a way to redeem myself.”_ His voice faltered and you could see the despair in his eyes before he turned away from the camera.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said as he switched the TV to music, “I didn’t know this would be on.”

“It’s ok,” she replied “We should probably talk about it anyways.”

“We don’t need to.” He said as he held her against him.

“Actually, he called me, while we were away,” she paused feeling him stiffen beneath her, “he left me a message, which I listened to last night. He wants to see me, to apologize in person…”

She waited for him to respond. He started to slowly run his finger through her smooth hair, and after a minute he responded to her,

“I don’t want to make decisions for you, or influence your life choices, I don’t want to hold you back from anything that you might want, and you don’t strike me as a person who is able to hold a grudge forever.”

She interrupted him then, “I don’t want him, not like that, not ever, it’s always been you.” She felt him relax his position, and she continued “but you’re right, I’m not one to hold a grudge, I just don’t know if he is sincere or if this is just some kind of publicity thing.”

He held her tighter, “Perhaps some of your friends can help you make your decision, however, I do strongly urge you, if you do decide to see him that it’s somewhere private that no one can release the details of your conversation, and have at least 1 of your friends with you, in case it goes badly.”

She looked up at him, and kissed his jawline, “That sounds reasonable.” She replied.

They continued to enjoy each other’s company for a few hours before she needed to leave. He had invited her to stay the night tomorrow, before he left for his trip. She was giddy at the thought. _At least I’ll get to see him again before he leave, all night long_ she could feel a growing desire between her thighs as she thought about it.

They said goodnight and she pulled out of the garage to head back to her dorm. When she got home she was surprised to see that Addison and Ethan were there, Addison looked at her expectantly, as Ethan was on the phone talking furiously.

Presley looked at Addi and said “Did your night not go very well?” as she looked back at Ethan who gave her a quick wave before diving back into the conversation on the other end.

“It was amazing actually,” She said “We just got back after dinner when we saw Chris making a statement on TV, now everyone is trying to get in touch with Ethan to get a statement in reply from you.”

Presley rolls her eyes “OF course, let’s hear my side of the story now that he looks bad.”

“I also did quickly tell him that Chris wants to see you… He doesn’t think it’s a good idea, but if you need closure he’s willing to work something out, there’ll be strict terms to the meeting though. He doesn’t want him to use this as an opportunity to better himself.”

“I agree,” she tells Addison, “You’ll come?” she asks.

“Of course,” she replies, “then you don’t have to tell me everything that happened, I’ll already know!” she smiles.

“Now,” she continues with a cheeky grin on her face, “tell me about your night, quick while Ethan is distracted.”

Presley quickly tells her about Thomas’ house, and their dinner, and about what they discussed regarding the Chris situation – Addison thought his suggestions were perfect.

“And,” Presley continued in a whisper “I’ll be staying over tomorrow night, before he leaves on his trip.”

Addison squealed, Ethan jumped and turned to look at them as the sound caught him by surprise, the girls laughed in unison.

Ethan finally finished up and slipped his phone into his pocket. “Well,” he started “I think I’ve heard from just about every news station and tabloid asking to speak with you.”

“I’m, sorry” Presley says apologetically, “Bet you didn’t think I’d be this much trouble when you signed on, did you?”

He laughed, “No, definitely not. But we take it in stride. Now,” he continued in a more serious tone, “let’s discuss this meeting between Chris and You.”


	12. The Meeting

Presley arrived at Thomas’ house as scheduled just after 4pm, she had her bag of clothes and hoped he had gotten all the ingredients she asked for, as she was going to cook him dinner. The door was unlocked so she walked right in, locking the door behind her.

“Hello?” She called,

“I’m in here.” He answered, his voice coming from the kitchen.

He was putting the groceries away. She grabbed his arm, so he turned and faced her, they kissed each other passionately, and he picked her up and sat her on the counter as they continued kissing. Her heart was racing and she was soon breaking the kiss for air, as he moved down to kiss her neck.

She moaned, and started to push him back, he made a growling sound and she couldn’t help a giggle.

“This dinner isn’t going to cook itself you know.” She said.

He sighed as he pulled away breathing heavily. “I think I’ll get a drink he said” as he walked over to the cabinet and pourer himself a glass of scotch

“Would you like anything?’ he offered.

“If you want this dinner to taste the way it should, I don’t think I should.” She said, and he chuckled at her.

She began to prep the chicken, she was going to make him her mother’s famous breaded chicken casserole. He sat on the stool at the island and watched her. She quickly had the chicken ready and place it in the oven. He helped her make the salad and garlic toast.

“That was, delicious!” he praised her

“Thank you!” she said.

They cleaned up the kitchen a quickly went to bed as Thomas would be leaving in the early morning.

They enjoyed another night of passion together until the alarm went off at 6am.

“Ugh” she groaned “It’s too early”, as he got out of bed.

They dressed and ate a quick breakfast, before saying their goodbyes.

She got into her car, _it’s going to be a long week_ she sighed. _I guess I’d better go get ready to meet Ethan, and get this meeting with Chris over with._

When she reached her dorm, Addison was still asleep, Presley jumped into the shower. When she finished she started to get dressed. She could her noises coming from the kitchen. _Addi must be up now_.

When she got to the kitchen she was surprised to see Ethan in the kitchen, in the same suit he wore last night, she looked him over and gave him a sly smile “Good night?” she asked.

He couldn’t hide the blush that spread across his face, “yes” he replied, it was all he could get out as Presley giggled at his obvious discomfort.

After breakfast the 3 of them headed to Ethan’s office.

Ethan and Addi sat down at the table, while Presley paced by the windows too nervous to sit still. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute.

_What is he going to say? What am I going to say? What does he expect? Or want? What do I want out of this?_

Her questions lingered in her mind unanswered. Although she agreed with Ethan that it was better for them to reconcile or at least appear friendly rather than some Hollywood feud, she still was unsure what she wanted. Or even if she was ready to forgive or forget for that matter. Even if she couldn’t hold a grudge, and no matter how much she missed her friend.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard voices, as she turned and saw him there she couldn’t help when her face fell slightly, he met her eyes briefly before Ethan grabbed his attention again.

“Just remember to keep things professional,” Ethan said “were doing this more as a courtesy to you to keep things amicable. If you get to aggressive or make Presley too uncomfortable this meeting is over! Do you understand?” He asked.

Chris sighed directing his answer to Presley rather than Ethan, “Of course, I don’t want to hurt you or upset you further, I just want us to work this out, I miss you.”

 _What the hell? You don’t want to make me upset and start off by telling me how much you miss me._ She thought as she hid the scowl that was twitching to show through.

“I believe you,” she answered instead “and I miss you too, or at least the friend I thought I had in you.” She sighed

He winced at her words but she couldn’t allow herself to regret them as the only way they could possibly salvage anything was to be honest with each other.

“I know that my feelings towards you aren’t reciprocated the same way, but I also know that you have feelings for me, more than a friend,” Chris started

“Chris,” she interrupted,

“Please let me finish,” the desperation was heavy in his voce. “I know its more than just a friendship because this connection we have, I’ve never had anything like this before, with anyone. And the way you talk to me, hold me, and kiss me” his eyes dazed as he was brought back to a happier time.

“And from all the nights we’ve spent together, Vegas, my hometown, Thailand. I know things got a little more complicated after the whole Megan situation, but we found our way back to each other then, and there’s no reason that we can’t do it again.”

Presley blushed slightly at his memories, as her friends were still there in the room, although she had told Addi about them all before, this was different somehow.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke, and when she did her voice was gentle “Chris, those are all great memories, ones I’m sure I’ll always cherish, but we never fully recovered after the Megan incident,” she made a face saying her name, she still was furious by the capacity at which someone would try to ruin a relationship.

“You know that,” she went on, “We had many discussions at length where we each stood with our relationship and I was always clear that we were simply better off as friends,”

“Friends who enjoyed each other’s companies in bed?” he challenged

“Yes, maybe that was a mistake, we were both lonely, and available, but it obviously crossed the line. For that I’m sorry, I never meant to lead you on, I always thought I was being honest with you about my feelings.”

“I do forgive you, for everything, and I hope that we can find a way to make it back to friends, but I want to be perfectly clear, that I am not interested in anything more.”

He sighed, “OK, but I do think your feelings for me are stronger than you care to admit, and I don’t plan on waiting around forever. Let’s move on and be _friends_ and see how things go.”

Presley frowned at the way he said friends, sarcastically like he thought the whole concept was just a joke, something to use as a crutch before they were intimate again.

“Friends,” she agreed “and just so we’re on the same page, I don’t expect or want – for that matter, you to ‘wait around for me’, I have started seeing someone, and I suggest you do the same, it may help you move on.”

His face grew blank, as the blood reached his forehead, obviously not prepared for proof of her confessions that they were and are only friends.

He regained his composer and smiled at her “Well I guess that settles it,” he gave her an awkward hug, which she reciprocated half-heartedly. “Were just friends, I should get going, I have some work to do.”

Just before he left the room he turned his head towards Presley “I hope he is worthy of you, and that you get everything you deserve, I truly do.” He half smiled at her.

“Thank you Chris.” She said with a kind smile.

And then he was gone. She let out a breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding in.


	13. Finally Friday

“Well that’s one horrible thing out of the way,” Presley said to Ethan and Addi as they started their drive back to the dorms, “now, I just have to survive a week of classes with Priya Singh.”

They all laughed together, it felt nice to laugh, easing some of the tension from her body. She checked her phone quickly, he hadn’t texted or called her yet, _must still be in conferences, or schmoozing_ she though as she looked at the time. She put her phone back into her purse. She had promised not to call or text until he had, he thought it would make him look suspicious as he wasn’t used to receiving so much attention.

After a quick bite to eat Presley showered and started to get everything ready for the day ahead, although he was away they still all had assignments due, he made sure to remind her before he left. Luckily she had completed it early. As she lay in her bed she could picture him there, dressed in his Armani suit, drinking his scotch, criticising everything that his colleges were doing or had done with his trademark scowl in place.

Just as she was drifting to sleep her phone rang, she answered drowsily without looking to see who it was “Hello?” she said sleepily.

“Hello,” he answered and she smiled at the sound of his voice, so familiar, so comforting, “I’m sorry if I woke you, it was a busy day and I couldn’t get away until now. How are you?”

“I’m good now that I’m talking to you,” she replied cheekily as she could rubbing her tired eyes. “I hope you’re _playing_ nice with you colleges, and not critiquing them out of sheer boredom.”

He snorted “I am always a pleasant and professional individual, I don’t know how you could ever doubt me,” he replied “Although I am bored here, and looking forward to being home.”

“Me too, about you being home anyway, I’m already home.”

They went on about their days for a bit, and she went through the meeting with Chris.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized after she told Thomas that she admitted to being involved with someone. “But he wasn’t going to drop it, I didn’t say anything about who I’m seeing, just that I’ve been seeing someone.” Presley held her breath as she waited for him to respond.

“It’s alright,” he said “I’d rather him be fully aware that you are in no way available, maybe then he’ll keep his flirting and his hands to himself when you run into each other.” He hissed slightly at the thought.

Eventually they said their goodbyes, and Presley was quick to find sleep, his voice was just so soothing, and his words were reassuring, she felt most of the day’s tension leave her.

She woke to the familiar sound of her alarm, she sighed heavily as she sat up to the edge of the bed. In her head a quick glimpse of the worst case scenario of the day quickly played out. She sighed again as she got up and dressed for the day.

As her and Addi reached the classroom, Addi put a hand on her shoulder “Maybe it will be ok,” she said reassuringly “Maybe now the Professor Singh has had the chance to see what your capable of she won’t hate you so much”

Presley rolled her eyes “Or maybe it will be even worse than the worst case scenario, as she did try to have me expelled.”

They dropped of their papers, on Hunts desk before taking their seats, she wasn’t here yet, unlike Thomas, he was always the first one to class, he enjoyed intimidating the students as the hesitantly came to class. Presley smiled to herself at the thought.

Professor Singh came in and sat at his desk before them all, she asked them if they had all handed in their papers, giving the stragglers a chance to get it in, a courtesy Thomas never gave them. Then she started the lecture, she did call on Presley a couple times, the first was maybe to intimidate her, but once she realised she was quite capable and prepared, she seemed more interested in her thoughts on the subject at hand rather than trying to humiliate her.

“That was much better than I could have hoped!” Presley said

“Speak for yourself,” Ethan replied, “I think she thinks the rest of us are dumber than a post.”

“You’re so used to being prepared for anything, the way Hunt berates you,” Addi added, “I guess today the rest of us got a taste, and may I add how happy I am not to be you, when Hunt is here. Although Professor Singh seems quite taken to you.”

Presley laughed “It was definitely a different experience, our other professors treat my much better than Hunt, but it felt like she actually valued what I had to say.”

Then Presley was lost in thought, _maybe that’s what she wants, maybe she wants me to feel comfortable to I slip something, she is still hung up on him after all._

After classes when they were in the safety of their private dorm, Presley filled Addi in on her thoughts.

“You really think she’d suspect that you’re the one seeing Hunt?” Addi asked,

“I don’t know, she was at the masquerade ball, and would’ve seen us there, but otherwise I don’t know if she could really piece anything together.”

They deliberated for a while longer, until Thomas called, then Presley retired to her room to go over the day’s events with him until she was ready for bed.

The days went on like this, uneventful. And Friday had finally come. _He’s coming home today!_ She nearly screamed out in her head, she missed him, and was nearly dying with desire for his touch, his kisses, just him.

Presley went through the motions of her classes though her head was far away, she could barely concentrate at all by the last class, even though she knew there were still hours before he would even land, as Thomas had booked a late flight, rather than flying out the next day.

With the school day complete Presley joined her friends on campus. As she approached several of them they were talking in a frenzy _something has them all excited._

“What’s going on guys?” She asked

It was her vivacious pink haired pop star friend Lisa who jumped to bring her up to speed.

“There’s going to be a massive party at Blitz tonight!” she had to fight hard to control her excitement. “There’s going to be a number of stars going, and I just happened to get an invite for myself at 5 friends!”

“That’s amazing!” Presley answered _everyone will be so occupied tonight no one will notice my absence._ She smiled.

“But I can only take 5 people with me, so we’re trying to decide who should go?” Lisa continued.

“Well you can count me out, I think I’m still recovering from our last outing.” Presley said laughing lightly.

Eventually it was decided, Lisa was going to bring, Aria – her close friend, along with 4 others.

As the group disbursed Presley headed back to her dorm, with Addi. They paused when they got to the door as there was an envelope with Presley’s name taped there.


	14. The Party

Presley reached for the envelope and opened it, Addi reading along with her over her shoulder.

          _Presley,_

_In light of our renewed friendship I’d like to invite you and 5 of your friends, to attend the exclusive party at Blitz tonight._

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Sincerely,_

_Chris_

Presley continued to stare blankly at the letter as Addison was bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Can we go? Please say were going? This is going to be one of the biggest events of the year!?” Addi pressed.

Presley sighed, “I suppose we have to, for the sake of this friendship it would be rude not to go.” She said as she pulled out her phone, and sent out a message.

“Who are you texting at a time like this, you need to invite some friends!”

“Relax Addi,” Presley said “I just did, with my message.”

“I didn’t get a message: Addi pouted.

“And why should you?” Presley teased, “as if you wouldn’t know that you are of course invited.”

“Yay” Addi squealed as she pulled Presley in for one of her bear hugs. The girls continued laughing as they entered their dorm.

“Who else did you invite?” Addi asked

“Ethan of course, Harrison, Crash and Song.”

“This is going to be epic,” Addi said “What time will you be sneaking out?”

“He should get home by 12:30, so I will try to leave just after midnight.” She smiled

“Do you know what you’re going to wear? You’ve packed an overnight bag right?” Addi asked

“Whatever I wear I have to look good, damn good!” She said “He hasn’t seen me in a week and now he needs to know what he’s missing!” They laughed.

“And there is already a bag packed and ready in my car”

The girls quickly ate so they could get ready, though the party didn’t start until 9, they would have to use these hours well to be in top shape for the evening.

Presley showered quickly, _I better shave_ she thought to herself.

After her shower she stared into her closet, for what seemed like an eternity until she decided on an outfit, _it’s perfect!_ She thought. She took her time dressing, and then went to the bathroom to fix up her hair, when she finished she went back into her room, and stared at her perfection in the full length mirror.

She smiled brightly at herself, her dress was a little flashy, silver and form fitting, it had long, tight sleeves, with a deep V-neck down to her waist, exposing the sides of her round perky breast. From the waist to her mid-thighs was the tight form hugging skirt of the dress, short enough to highlight her long legs to her silver stilettos. Her hair was done simple yet classy, half up and half down, not to distract from the dress and her makeup was light.    

A low whistle pulled her from her self-admiration, she turned to meet Harrisons wide eyed, mouth open face.

“Whomever you’re trying to impress, doesn’t stand a chance!” he said.

Presley laughed “Thanks Harrison!”

They met up with Lisa and the rest of their friends before heading over to Blitz together.

When they arrived, the line was around the corner to get in,

“Poor saps!” Harrison said, looking at them mournfully, “They’re never going to get in.”

Presley and her entourage avoided the line and went straight to the door, Presley’s friend Diego, was working the door tonight, plus their names would be on the list this time.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite college student, and her friends.” Diego greeted them with a sly smile, Presley couldn’t fight the blush on her cheeks.

Diego and Presley had a drunken one night stand history, and Diego would’ve been more than willing to continue down that road, but then Presley started having feelings for Thomas.

“In the flesh” Presley replied wittingly. “Were on the list tonight” She smiled at him.

He quickly flipped through the list of names and pulled the red rope aside to let them in,

“Have fun.” He said as they entered the club.

The club was a site to behold tonight, they went all out, champagne waterfalls, aerial silk dancers, jungle animals, and the lights – they were everywhere it just sparkled. Presley had never seen the club look to stunning before.

Presley and her friends were quick to get their drinks and head out on the dance floor, when Chris intercepted her and Addi.

“You made it,” he said leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

She pulled away, “sorry” she said.

“No worries,” he laughed it off “I’m glad you guys could make it! You look amazing by the way!”

“Thank you! You look good, yourself.” She replied.

“I hope everyone has a good time.”

“I’m sure they already are,” she smiled as she looked at her friends out on the dance floor between celebrities taking selfies and laughing happily. Someone from the crowd pulled Chris away from them. Addi and Presley stared at each other for a moment, then Presley took a sip of her champagne.

She wrinkled her nose at the taste and fought the urge to spit it out.

“What’s the matter?” Addison asked, sounding a little concerned.

“It’s weird, but the taste is off tonight, I don’t think I can drink this.”

Addi stared at her with her eyebrows raised, it was very unlike Presley to turn down champagne as it was by far her favorite,

“Taste mine,” Addi offered,

Presley was sure to take a smaller sip this time, and when the smooth liquid reached her lips she couldn’t take it into her mouth. Even the smell was wrong.

“No go Addi, It’s just wrong tonight.” Presley shrugged, “I’m going to get something else to drink.”

With that Presley turned and went to the bar while Addi joined their friends on the dance floor. Presley returned to them with some sparkling apple juice, _convenient_ she thought, _no one will even know that is not alcohol._

Though she was enjoying herself enormously, she was well aware of the clock, and was about to make her getaway. She quickly grabbed Addi in for a hug and to let her know that she was leaving. And she left the club, through the back, to ensure no one would see.

She reached her care and sent him a quick text “I’m on my way!” And she headed to meet Thomas.


	15. He's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

When she arrived the garage door was open, she pulled in and closed the door behind her.

“Hello?’ she called into the house as she entered.

No answer. “Hmm” she sighed, then she heard the shower, _he must be cleaning his travels away._

She brought her bag into his room, then headed to the kitchen, she noticed that there were no glasses out, so she grabbed a glass and filled it with his favorite scotch, knowing that’s where he would be heading next.

It wasn’t long before the shower was turned off, and Presley could hear him moving around in his room, he would know that she was here already, as her bag was on the bed.

As she heard him approach she grabbed his glass, and turned to greet him.

“Welcome Home!” she purred.

He stared for a moment mouth open and eyes wide, he went to speak but nothing came out, he looked her over from head to toe, again and again. She could almost hear his heart speed up. She smiled coyly at him.

Eventually he cleared his throat “This is a very nice, welcome home,” he grinned at her. He took the glass from her and took a brief sip before setting it on the counter so he could take her into his arms.

The kiss started out soft, but quickly became desperate, and hard. With one hand tangled in her hair holding her to him he used his other hand to trace down her body from her chin, down her neck and hesitantly moving passed her breasts and down to her waist pulling her tight against him, he wrapped his hands under her legs and picked her up setting down on the counter.

She moaned at his touch. Soon their passion grew to unbearably levels with their hands roaming all over each other’s bodies. She began tugging at his pullover and he stopped their kiss just long enough to pull it off over his head. Instead of returning to her lips his mouth concentrated on her neck moving down slowly to her collar bone.

His hands pulled her dress of her shoulders and down her arms until it clung just around her waist. Her breasts exposed and pressed against him, Thomas cupped her breasts as Presley moaned in delight. They continued kissing each other, his thumbs drawing circles around her hard nipples.

She could feel her lace panties wet with desire, as she bit his bottom lip her hands slid down his hard sculpted body until she reached the waist of his pants, she pushed them down with his briefs in on quick movement. Freeing his lip she through her head back as he went back to work her neck some more.

His fingers slowly tugging her dress and panties the rest of the way off. Presley reached down and began to stroke his erect manhood slowly, a small moan or was it growl escaped his lips.

As if by magic he produced a condom and slipped it on with ease, _it must’ve been in his pocket_ she thought. With his hands under her butt, he lifter her to the edge of the counter. His hardness nestled at her moist opening, as they looked into each other’s eyes he slowly pushed inside of her, inch by inch, watching her face the whole time.

Presley opened her mouth and moaned in pure bliss as Thomas filled her. As hard as a rock, and big enough to hurt a little, he filled her perfectly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began thrusting in and out. Her nails dragged along his back as he picked up his pace, their breaths ragged and panting and he pumped her harder and harder.

He cried out at the same moment her body hit climax as she tightly griped his shoulders. His hands grabbed her hips pulling her hard against him as he throbbed inside her, and her muscles clenched around him. It seemed to last forever. They stayed there in each other’s arms until their breathing returned to normal.

Once they had control over their bodies they covered themselves in robes and to her surprise he pulled a pizza out of the oven, she eyes him suspiciously,

“Thinking ahead?” she asked

He smiled at him “The way you eat I thought it be better that I was prepared so you didn’t eat me out of house and home.” He smirked

She pouted at him, but was not able to hold it for long, before she smiled back at him.

She began to eat slowly, after her first couple bites she started to feel slightly woozy. She managed to get the whole piece down, but didn’t dare try another.

“Did you not work up a good enough appetite?” Thomas teased.

“I guess not, you’ll just have to try harder” she smirked at him.

He growled at her as he picked her up and carried her off to his bedroom.

She awoke as the sun was high, shining in through the window. As Presley turned over she could feel the pleasant ache in her body from the events of last night. Thomas was already awake, watching her. She smiled briefly before pulling the covers up over her head. He pulled the blankets back down and gave her a gentle kiss.

“Good morning.” He smiled.

“Good morning!” she agreed. As her stomach growled. She giggled.

“Why don’t you go freshen up, while I cook some breakfast?” he offered.

“That does sound nice she agreed.”

As she stepped into the hot shower she had to grab hold of the wall as she was feeling dizzy, after a moment she was able to regain control of herself, _I must be really hungry,_ she thought.

As she rejoined Thomas in the kitchen he had just set out breakfast, at the table.

“Smells good,” she said as reached up to his face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

“Thank you” He answered as they sat down to eat.

They ate their breakfast peacefully, enjoying each other’s company. After breakfast Thomas went to shower as Presley cleaned up the kitchen. She was just finishing up when the nausea crept up again, she ran to the bathroom but nothing happened. After a minute she went to the bedroom and got dressed, then she laid down.


	16. A Moment of Clarity

She woke when Thomas ran his hand down the side of her face, when she met his gaze his face was covered with worry,

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m Fine,” she promised, “just not feeling all that well that’s all.” She smiled up at him.

“I think I may go home and sleep some more.” She said

He sighed “Are you sure you can drive, you look terrible? I’m going to campus today anyway, I have to get your papers to grade, and I could drop you off?”

“Ok, it’s not like I need my car anyways, only to come here. But you could just pick me up.” She answered. “You know,” she hesitated, “I knows it’s only officially been 5 weeks together but it feels like it’s been a long time coming, and I’m falling in love with you.” She blushed in embarrassment of her own words.

He stared at her, as she continued “don’t panic,” she pleaded, “you don’t even have to say it back, I just want you be sure of how I feel.” She struggled to hold her words in now, feeling the word vomit coming as she started to regret her words.

He pulled her in tight and gave her a long deep kiss, when he broke the kiss he looked into her eyes and said “Never be afraid to tell me how you’re feeling. Honesty is the only way for our relationship to work.”

She smiled as he continued to hold her close for a few more moments.

He dropped her off a short ways from her dorm, as he continued on to his parking space, before he reached his office, he received her message indication she made home safe. He sighed, relieved knowing she was safe.

When she got in her dorm, Addi was not home, she turned on the TV not sure what was on, just some background noise as she curled up on the couch and drifted to sleep.

When she opened her eyes Addison was shaking her gently to wake her,

“Are you ok?” Addi asked

“I think so, what time is it?” Presley answered

“Its 7:00.”

“Oh my, I’ve slept the whole day away, but I think I could sleep more, must have some type of virus.” As she sat up she reached for her phone, 3 voicemails and 13 text messages, all from Thomas, _he must be so worried._ She groaned internally.

“Yeah that must be it.” Addi agreed though she was eyeing her suspiciously. “I’m making some soup, maybe it’ll make you feel better.”

“Thanks,” Presley said as she got up and started dialing.

“Hello?” he asked, his voice full of concern.

“Hello,” she answered, she could almost feel his tension ease over the phone.

“You’re sounding a little better.” He said relieved.

“I even feel a little better, amazing what sleep can do, although I am disappointed our weekend was cut short, but perhaps its better this way, I wouldn’t want to make you sick, I’m sure you’re a big baby when you’re ill.”

“All the better,” he could hear the annoyance in his voice, “I have to work extra hard on these essays as Priya took it upon herself to give them a grade to her liking.”

“How’d I do?” Presley asked, “She seemed to like my opinions.”

“So it would seem, it doesn’t matter what she graded you, my grade will be the one that sticks.” She rolled her eyes.

They continued on until Addi called out that supper was ready, they said their goodbyes.

As they ate the girls each gossiped about their night, Addi of course made Presley go first. Then it was Addison’s turn.

“Nothing too crazy happened after you left, most of our group was too drunk to notice you gone,” she paused “Chris however, he started looking for you almost as soon as you left, eventually I told him you had to leave because you weren’t feeling well.”

“Well your story will hold.” She laughed.

The next day Presley remained at home, to uphold Addison’s story but also because the waves of nausea were still coming and going. _I wish I would just get sick already, then maybe I’d feel better._

The next morning she felt a million times better we was dressed and ready for classes before Addison was up, she even made breakfast this morning. Addison joined her shortly after. Presley was able to eat her full meal, feeling full for the first time in days. And no nausea yet.

Presley went to the washroom to brush her teeth, when she noticed a package on the counter, Addison must’ve left them out, she paused staring at them, _normally I get to them first_ she thought. Her mind started to panic _no freaking way_ she yelled internally.

She rushed out of the washroom and back to her room, she went to the calendar and started counting, over and over again. Her heart began to sink. She was nauseous again, though she thought this time was more her fear than a sickness.

“Are you ready?” Addi called.

“Coming.” Presley said as she cleared her thoughts and put on a happy face as the girls headed to class.

The girls took their seats in class, Presley could feel Hunt looking at her, but she couldn’t bring herself to return his gaze as she didn’t trust her face not to show her new panic.

When she did look up, he just turned to look at her again, she smiled slyly at his obvious discomfort, not being able to just talk to her and make sure she is really better. Then he quickly turned around and was rummaging in his bag, _almost looks like your trying to hide a smile_. She laughed to herself.

As his lecture continued, Presley started to feel warm, too warm, and just hot, as a sheen of sweat formed on her forehead, she was having difficulties hearing or focusing. She turned to Addi and whispered,

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Addi turned to look at her very pale face “I need to leave, please take my stuff”


	17. Unexpected

And just like that she stood up in the middle of Hunts lecture and started to sprint for the door before he interrupted her,

“I’m not sure who you think you are,” he started with his usual scowl on his face, no need to fake his annoyance this time,

“But I am in the middle of a lecture and you are being very rude, where is it you need to be that’s more important than here?” He challenged.

Presley couldn’t breathe, it was coming and this time it wasn’t going to hold back. She reached for the first thing she could think of, the garbage can beside the door, and she vomited violently, twice, before wiping her mouth and turning to address her professor.

“Excuse me,” she breathed “I was merely heading to the washroom as I was feeling ill. But I’d happily stay here and continuing being sick while you continue your lecture if you prefer, Professor.”

She was trembling in her hands, and she felt as though she were wobbling in place.

He looked disgusted, more towards himself she thought as he answered,

“Please go,” and she ran out the door, garbage can still in hand.

He cleared his throat and continued on with his lesson, after the class was dismissed he reached for his phone, then stopped as he saw Addison packing up her things, she wouldn’t have her phone with her.

When Addison walked into the dorm she immediately called out,

“Presley? Are you here? Are you alright?”

“I’m in here,” Presley called out from the bathroom, “and nothing is all right.”

As Addi entered the bathroom she found Presley sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a pregnancy test in her hands, Addi stared at her friend who was staring at the test.

Addi read it, _pregnant, 4-5 weeks_.

“Oh shit.” Addi said, it was all she could come up with.

“You can say that again.” Presley added.

They sat in silence for a long moment before Addison spoke

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

Presley looked up at her with fear in her eyes, “I don’t know.” Was all she could say

“You need to tell him, right? He at least deserves to know, no matter what you decide.”

“Yes, you’re right, of course you’re right Addi, I’m just scared. This is going to push him away. You know I already told him I’m falling in love with him, he looked freaked out, and now I’m just supposed to casually say by the way, that one mistake we made in paradise? Well were going to pay for it now I’m pregnant?”

Addi couldn’t help a quick giggle “Maybe not like that.”

“Addi, I know this goes without saying, but please don’t tell anyone,”

“Of course!” Addi jumped in.

“Not even Ethan!” Presley pleaded.

Addi, bit her lip but agreed, Presley knew how much she hated lying to him, but given the circumstances she agreed no one else should know.

Presley didn’t return to classes for the rest of the week, she was violently ill, and sneaking around to Doctors appointments, Thomas kept calling her and she would just brush him off. She could tell he was frustrated.

Come Friday she thought she was ready to talk to him, so she sent him a text

          _I need to talk to you, can I come over tonight? Please?_ She asked

 _Yes, of course. Are you feeling better now? I’ve been worried._ Thomas replies

_I am feeling mostly better, but Id rather talk to you about it later._

_OK, I’ll be leaving around 4:45, meet me at my car?_

_I’ll be there!_

She dressed casual, in her loose fitting yoga pants and a long sleeved T-shirt. Her was down, and blowing in the breeze. She reached his car seconds before he did, and they quickly got in and drove away, before anyone could see.

When they got out of the car, he pulled her in for a tight hug, making her feel slightly queasy from the pressure, but she returned the hug anyways, having missed his closeness.

She was too nervous to get right to it, so she asked about his day, and week of classes without her, he rambled on and on about the ‘idiots’ she went to class with. He pulled out some left over Chinese food and started to heat it up as he poured himself a glass of scotch, then pulling out her favorite bottle of wine,

“Oh, none for me thanks.” She said “I’ll just have some water.”

He eyed her warily, she rarely turned down a glass of her favorite wine, it was one of the ones she grew accustomed to on the island.

She smiled tentatively at him, trying to keep him at ease.

“Are you really fine?” he asked

She took a deep breath _this is it,_ she thought, _tell him now or lie._

“Yes, and no,” she started as he sat down dividing the food onto two plates for them,

“I need to tell you something, and I need you to be calm and just listen, ok?”

“alright.” He agreed, suspiciously now.

“I’ve been sick for quite a while now, and if I wasn’t such a space case, I would have realized sooner, on Monday before class is when I first suspected, not having confirmed anything until that afternoon, after the classroom incident.”

He stared at her, she could almost see the lightbulb click and the shock grow on his face as she continued.

“I went to the doctor to be 100% sure, but I’m,” she paused, she had to drop eye contact before going on.

“I’m, pregnant,” She sighed having the weight leave her shoulders.

“6 weeks now.” She kept her stare at the floor as the room grew quiet.

She couldn’t handle the silence anymore and looked up at his face. There was no reassurance there, emotions freely flickered across his face, a slight happiness, to sadness, anger and maybe even disgust.

“Say something!” She demanded, as she broke through his though.

He looked up at her in surprize as if he didn’t know she had been there.

“This can’t be,” he said “it was only one time,” as he went on and on with his doubts,

Then his mind led him down a different path, one she was not expecting.

“Are you sure it’s mine?” He asked with bitterness in his voice,

“You and Chris had been _friendly_ together not long before we started I’m sure.”

She was taken back by this, she thought she knew pain and heartache from the Chris incident, but this was worse, much worse.

She stared at him in shock before realizing he was serious, and hoping for answer.

Silent tears started falling as she spoke

“Of course I’m sure,” she spat, “Chris and I haven’t been intimate since before the masquerade, how could you even think that of me, is this how you see me? Some slut bouncing between a few different men, unable to get the satisfaction I’m seeking from one of them alone? I tell you that I’m in love with you, but obviously that’s just a rouse because I need much more”

She was yelling through the tears now, and he didn’t know what to say he knew he hurt her, but he didn’t know what to do, the implications the consequences, and accusations that would follow, everything he had worked so hard for, and her future was so bright and now, they would both end up with nothing.

They stood in an awkward silence, staring, more like glaring at each other. When he finally spoke it was of no comfort to her.

“I believe you,” he started “but we can’t have this, it will end nowhere short of badly for both of us.”

She shook her head, unable to comprehend his insensitivity.

“Then this is your out,” she said, “forget any of this ever happened us or this baby, I don’t need you, or your support. I’ll find my own way.”

She turned and left before giving him a chance to recover, and then she was gone.


	18. Family Ties

Presley ran and didn’t look back. She ran until she felt she was far enough that he couldn’t find her. That is if he had even bothered to try.  
The tears continued to run free despite every effort to stop them. How can he be so insensitive, to think that he would stoop so low as indicating this is another’s baby. Her tears were slowly stopping as her hurt and shock were quickly turning to rage.  
This cycle of despair and anger came to a sudden halt when Presley’s phone started ringing. Brought back to her senses she quickly silenced it as she formed a plan. It was Friday so didn’t have to be in class, so she knew she could sneak away for the weekend without having to further face Thomas.  
Rather then heading back to the dorms, she turned around and made a beeline to her car. “Everything I need is already here” she sighed to herself. “And what I don’t have with me is either already there or I can buy it.”  
Presley pulled out her phone, noticing that she now had multiple missed calls- which she ignored, going straight to an airline site to buy her ticket. The first flight out would be leaving in 3 hours. Ill just head straight to the airport she thought, I can call Addi from there before heading out.  
What was a short drive ended up taking 45mins due to traffic. When Presley was finally in the terminal and through security she pulled out her phone, more missed calls. As she was clearing her notifications her phone started ringing again, and to her relief it was not the same number that had been trying relentlessly to get through.  
“Addi,” Presley sighed, and continued without giving Addison a chance to respond “I was just about to call you, I know this is quick, but I’m going home to see my mom. I need to tell her what’s going on before she finds out elsewhere. And just to get away. It obviously even worse than I expected and I need some time to sort out my thoughts, tell Ethan –“  
“Presley!” Addi shouted through the receiver cutting Presley off.  
“What is it?!”  
“He was just here, at the dorm,” Addi explained, “he showed up looking for you, when I said that he should already know where you are, he was furious. So the cats out of the bag that I know, but what does he expect really, I am your best friend.”  
“What happened?” Presley asked, the tension audible in her voice.  
“Well he was really mad at first, but then he calmed down, he said that he reacted badly to the news and that you took off, he tried calling you but you wouldn’t answer. I told him that I hadn’t heard from you since you left for his place, and that he should know by now its best to let you cool off.”  
“Thanks Addi! it was awful,” as Presley went into a detailed explanation of the days events and what her plan was.  
It was 3am when the plane landed. Presley groggily got off the plane, and called for a taxi. When she arrived at her family home she grabbed the spare key from under the elaborately painted turtle ornament. And headed straight upstairs to sleep.  
Presley woke early, at the sound of someone – probably her sister Becca in the kitchen. Presley wandered into her closet and pulled on an old pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt, and headed downstairs.  
When Presley got to the kitchen she paused leaning on wall watching Becca cool. A smile formed as Presley began to reminisce of their memories here.  
“I hope there’s enough for me.” Presley said, startling Becca so much she nearly fell over from turning around so fast.  
“OMG” screamed Becca as her and Presley embraced each other in a tight hug.  
“what are you doing home?” Becca continued. “When did you get in? How long are you staying?”  
“Calm down Becs,” Presley started. “I’m only here for the weekend, I need to talk to mom, it’s a long story.”  
Becca’s face fell with disappointment at the short visit.  
“Well at least you’re here! Im guessing mom is still in bed, you know how she is. Good luck talking to her, if you’re expecting a heart to heart, I’m happy to warn you she hasn’t changed since you’ve been gone.”  
Their mother was an eccentric woman, she loved her girls with everything she had, but whenever it came to something serious she always would always make light of it. And she would avoid confrontation at all costs.  
After the girls finished breakfast Becca headed out as she already had plans for the day. It wasn’t until after 1pm that Presley’s mother emerged into the living room, Presley giggled to herself as the look of shock crossed her mothers face.  
“Hey Mom!” Presley said as she crossed the room and gave her a gentle hug.


	19. Heart to Heart

“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprize!” She beamed “Oh how we’ve missed you! And you know we’ve been so worried after having to watch all those horrible videos and interviews with that Chris boy.”  
“Its ok mom,” Presley said reassuringly, “those problems are behind me.”  
“Well I wish I had known that you were coming home dear, I have plans tonight and they cant be changed,”  
Presley looked pleadingly at her mom “I really need to talk to you about some things….” Presley started. “Its important.”  
Her mother shifted uncomfortable, a nervous gesture when things seemed serious.  
“Well it’ll have to wait till tomorrow darling, I have to go get ready. You can tell me all about it before you return to school.”  
She turned and was heading out of the room somethings never change Presley thought. Its now or never.  
“Im pregnant,” Presley blurted out not sure where to go from here.  
Her mother stopped abruptly at the base of the stairs and turned slowly to face her. Presley could read several emotions playing across her face ranging from disappointment and anger to worry.  
“6 weeks,” Presley continued, “its not Chris’ and the father doesn’t want to get involved, but I plan on keeping the baby regardless, I know that it wont be easy but I will find a way to make it –“  
“What-are-you-thinking?” She started in a very calm voice that was not her own, and Presley was taken aback while she continued. “You’ve worked so hard to get to where you are, and you are going to throw it all away for a life as a single mother. Honestly Presley you’re smarter than this you know what the right decision is, and to think that your serious is horrifying. You’ll never be able to live your dream or the life you want.” And she started back up the stairs.  
Presley was so shocked she didn’t notice the tears on her cheeks until she looked into the mirror, she didn’t know how long she had been standing there in the living room for, it must have been hours as the sun was setting.  
“Im home!” called Becca from the entry way. “How did it go?” she asked walking into the living room. As soon as she looked at her sister she knew the answer and hurried over to console her.  
Presley eventually got through the afternoons events with Becca.  
“I think I know exactly what you need,” Becs said a clever smile on her face “Slumber party!”  
Presley couldn’t help the small smile the was forming.  
Becca and Presley spent the night in Presley’s bed, eating junk and watching old movies, one of their favourite pastimes. They eventually drifted to sleep.  
When Presley woke, Becca was still sleeping. Presley was quiet as she got up and gathered her things. She picked up her phone and noticed several more missed calls and a voicemail.  
She sighed as she started to listen, her heart seamed to constrict as soon as she heard the smooth baritone voice of the man she loved.  
Presley -his voice was strained and desperate.  
I know that I reacted horribly, I’m an idiot. We need to talk about this some more.  
I know that you’ve gone home for the weekend, Addison told me, when I stopped by.  
I just need to talk to you, hear you…. I need to know that you’re ok. I miss you and I’m so sorry.  
Please, please call me when you get back.  
Presley sighed, and headed back up the stairs, he must’ve stopped by again after I spoke with Addi, how else would he know where I am. Her heart swelled as she realized the lengths he was going to try and contact her.  
Becca was just starting to rouse as Presley returned to the room,  
“I’ll drive you to the airport tonight!” Becs said.  
And her and Presley spent the remainder of the day gallivanting around town together as they used to.  
“Thank you for a wonderful day!” Presley said hugging her sister as they got to the airport. “I’ve really missed you, you know!”  
“Ive missed you too!” Becca said hugging her tightly “Maybe Ill come visit you next time!”  
Presley spent the majority of the flight home in the bathroom as her nausea returned in full force.  
After freshening in the bathroom she headed for her car and returned to the dorm.  
“Hello” Presley called into the room as she dropped her keys on the table.  
Addison peaked her head out of her room and smiled at her.  
“Welcome back!” she said.  
Presley and Addison sat on the couch as Presley conveyed the details of her trip home to her friend. Addison could barely contain her disproval of her mothers reaction.  
“well we better get some rest before class tomorrow, are you going to be ok to go to class?” Addison asked hesitantly.  
“I’ll be fine.” Presley insisted as they headed to bed.


	20. Reconciliation

Presley woke before her alarm, running to the bathroom as the nausea had once again over come her. It was an hour until she was able to get ready for the day. When she finally emerged from her room Addison was already the table eating.  
“Breakfast?” Addi asked sympathetically.   
“Not today.” Presley answered pouting.  
Addi giggled and continued eating.  
It wasn’t long before the girls headed to class, joined by many of their friends on the way. Most asked Presley if she was feeling better since last they saw was her sick running out of Hunts class.  
“Im fine thanks.” She wold tell them, struggling against the nausea the entire way.  
Presley made it through all the morning classes without incident. Though she still didn’t eat lunch.  
After lunch was their lecture with Professor Hunt. Presley was glad the nausea was keeping under control as now her nerves were starting to get the better of her.  
Presley entered the classroom, with a group of her friends, and quickly took her seat. She took er time fumbling with her bag to take out her things trying to take as much time as possible without looking at him, she could feel his gaze already.  
When she finally looked up and met his gaze, she could see him relax for a moment before he shifted his gaze addressing the class and beginning the lesson.  
It was a long 2 hours. As the lecture came to a close he started calling students up to pick up their papers. As the classroom slowly emptied Presley was still waiting for her paper.  
This was his plan all along, she thought, I guess its inevitable.  
Addison must’ve realized his plan as well as she remained even after she received her paper.  
“Presley, I’d like to see you about your paper before you leave.” Thomas said in his usual cool and detached voice.  
“A likely story.” Addison said under her breath.  
Addison flowed closely behind as Presley started to the front of the class.  
“Miss. Sinclair, I don’t believe I asked you to stay.” He said in hard tone.  
“Is this really about a paper?” Addi chided.  
“It’s ok Addi,” Presley said in a quiet voice, “I need to speak with him anyway. Ill meet you back at the dorm.”  
Addison nodded and left reluctantly.  
They waited until Addison closed the door behind her before either of them spoke. The air was filled with tension, as Presley nervously started fiddling her hands. Thomas grabbed her hands gently holding them between his own,  
His hands are so big, and warm, and comforting Presley thought, stop it! She scolded herself internally this is a serious matter were dealing with.  
Thomas cleared his throat “Presley,” he said, his voice no more than a whisper. “Im so sorry, for before, It was just a big shock, and I wasn’t expecting it. That’s no excuse and I know it, Im just sorry.”  
He stopped and gazed into her eyes waiting for any sign of hope that they could work things out. She remained in his grasp staring silently back.  
“When you left,” he continued “I tried coming after you, I knew that if that was it, I couldn’t live with myself. I love you Presley, and if its our path to have a child now, then so be it! I can find another job, Ill tell the dean myself right now if that’s what you ne-“  
“Stop,” Presley said, as more tears were starting to flow, this time however they were happy.  
“Presley, Im so sorry” Thomas said again as he gently wiped her tears with this thumb.  
“Thomas, I love you too!” she smiled, “And you need to slow down, you don’t need to quit your job, Im sure we have options we just need to take some time and figure them out, a baby wont be here tomorrow”  
Thomas wrapped his arms around her one slipping down to her waist, the other holding her head in place as he kissed her deeply.  
When they parted they were both short of breath but remained embraced.  
“So about my paper?” Presley asked coyly “What is the problem?”  
Thomas raised his eyebrows “Well the problem is, you’re slowly corrupting my judgement, as I’ve given you a higher grade than usual.” He sighed.  
Presley giggled as she pulled him for another kiss. “I wonder how much I can influence your grading?” she teased.  
He groaned against her mouth, as their kiss was quickly escalating.


End file.
